


When did it get so complicated ?!?

by Kashy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... This is an AU ;) here the Summary :</p><p>Alec Lightwood is normal, as normal as an Human can be. The only problem : He is Gay. And, you know, it is VERY difficult being Gay with Parents who practicially hate Gay people. And it doesn't really help to have an adopted Sibling who does look REALLY good. And knows this. And is, without reason, almost everyday Shirtless. Yeah. Wuhuu. And then, one day, Alec meets this Really good looking Magnus and - oh God, how could this have happened ? - and falls in love with him. Great. Really great ( can you hear the sarcasm ) and - Magnus has a secret. Which ? Oh, nothing big. He's just a freaking warlock. Alec just doesnt know this. Great. Since when has Life gotten so complicated ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How did you... ?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfiction. I hope you like it :)

" You can't deny it !! " shouted a very Excited Isabelle. " Oh, oh yes. I can ! What do you think will our Parents say when they find out ?!? " yelled a very terrified looking Alec back. But, seriously, how the Hell did she find out ? A moment later he voiced his thoughts: " How the Hell did you find it out ? " and then - laughed Isabelle ! Oh, he could swear one day he would strangle that Girl ! " That wasn't really difficult " was her answer " I mean, alone just how you look sometimes at Jace. Not even Clary does look on him with SUCH a look, and she's his Girlfriend ! And, you know, I may have seen how one guy did give you his number. And another one. And another one. And... " " Ok, Ok. I understand. But you won't tell it Dad, will you ? " Alec looked at her with such pleading eyes - she really would love to huge him right now. But it was too much fun at the moment. " No. I won't tell them... Yet. But I want to know EVERYTHING ! Every little Detail... Got it ? Oh, and maybe, just maybe when you meet a sweet guy I will Help hide him for Mom and Dad. " and, with a squeal of " this is gonna be so much fun " she had dissapeared. And Alec was left with a hand clapped over his eyes as a groaned " great " escaped him. Yep, this wascgonna be so great.


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it ^^

" I'm so bored. Do something, Chairman Meow ! " Magnus said and looked expectantly at his cat which, not to his surprise, didn't answer. Typical. He groaned. Since when was his Life so boring ? For fucks sake, he was a Warlock ! Something just HAS to happen ! But, seemingly, Life had other plains. Like always. And, after another expectly look at his cat, which AGAIN didn't answer, he decided to go out. He just would go to a boring coffee shop to get a boring coffe to make a boring walk just to return to his boring life. Wuhuu. What he didn't know : the Walk, in the end, wouldn't be so boring

Alec did, the same time just like Magnus, also decide to go out. And to get a coffee, because really, his nerves were on Edge. And nothing, really NOTHING could calm him down like coffe. Nothing. But, and it was really annoying, Coffeine had as good as none effect on him. Really. He could drink 10 cups and sleep like a baby. Not that he ever tried that. Because that would just be stupid. And even IF he one day want to try it out, then it should be at least 20 cups. Yes. THAT would be... Ok. It just would be Crazy. And, before Alec knew it, he was out and in the way to his coffee.


End file.
